Online Chat Christmas Time, Konohagure Style
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: Naruto is this year's secret Santa, only in stead of going down the chimney, he's going to use the power of the internet. Konoha is really getting to mordern for Ancient Japan, NaruxHina, and more. Warning: Story contains Sakura disses, so no flaming,enjo
1. Chapter 1

-1Online Chat Christmas Time Konohagure Style!

By: Kunoichi Echizen

Summary: Guess what, Naruto's home for Christmas and her he's spreading Christmas cheer on the net as the new Cupid! Who's gonna get under the mistletoe this year, or get played? NaruHina of course, more to come.

Characters

RasenRamen101- Naruto Uzumaki

Angstkid- Sasuke Uchiha

SasuSaku4ever- Sakura Haruno

ShyRamenGirl- Hinata Hyuuga

M.O.Pman-Kakashi Hatake

Loudmouthmama- Anko Mitarashi

Tsunade: HotHokage

Jairaya: PervySage

Kiba: TopDawg

Kurenai: Blazeyedgirl

Lee: Handsomedevil

Orochimaru: Mr.Wonderful

Neji: Excellent360

Tenten: WeaponChick

Ino: Sakurasucks

Shikamaru: La-Z-boy

Asuma: Saruking

Konohamaru: Lil' 'Kage

Mooegi: LeafHime

Chapter 1 Christmas Eve

(Oh thank heavens that I can finally begin! OK! A pinup, in every chapter you can refer to this one for the character names, if needed.)

-RasenRamen101 signed on-

-ShyRamenGirl signed on-

-Angstkid signed on-

-SasuSaku4ever signed on-

-Welcome to MSN !-

RasenRamen101: HO HO HO ! Merry Christmas! Have you kids been good this year?

ShyRamenGirl: Of course I have Santa Kage! LOL

Angstkid: STHU Santa.

SasuSaku4ever : Sasuke that's mean, you shouldn't talk to Santa like that.

[Sasuke: -sends Trojan Virus- Merry Xmas Bitch ;

-SasuSaku4ever lost connection-

RasenRamen101: Shut up emo boy, I'm gonna play secret Santa online style this year.

Angstkid: How is it a secret if Hinata and I knows about it dobe .

RasenRamen101: ….Hey Sasuke is that Oroachimaru calling you, I hear someone calling to go under the missile- toe with them.

Angst; Brb.

ShyRamenGirl: Santa dear, what am I going to get?

RasenRamen101: Oh, your going to get a lot of things, it so over this fan fiction rating I can't tell you.

ShyRamenGirl: Naruto! You dog….

RasenRamen101: Santa doesn't start his world wide trip until 8 pm, its only 5 right now…

-ShyRamenGirl signed out -

RasenRamen101; Its only Christmas Eve! But…

-RasenRamen101 signed 101-

Angstkid: Back.

Angstkid: OH.. THAT IS SOOOOOOOOO FLAMING WRONG!

-M.O.Pman signed on-

-Loudmouthmama signed on-

-Mr.Wonderful signed on-

Angstkid: Oh, hi Kakashi, hi ms. Kakashi, yo Mc' Snake!

Mr.Wonderful: Hey all. What's new?

Loudmouthmama: Well you should know you were at the wedding.

Angstkid: Oh wait and how come I wasn't invited to this wedding?

M.O.Pman: Because we were scared that you would do something reckless like …I dunno send a virus to the wedding!!!!!

Angstkid : OH..

M.O.Pman: Anyway I just wanted to tell you that Naruto doing some kind of secret Santa that isn't secret since we know. So expect a gift by tomorrow morning.

Loudmouthmama: So…now what are we suppose to do….

Mr.Wonderful: We could get the authoress of this story to be in the story…

Angstkid: She can come in when ever she wants…. Right now she's probably thinking if this should be a one-shot or make a extra chapter.

Kunoichi[ the authoress signs in

Kunoichi: Hey! Sasuke! Don't do that! If you continue talking you'll give away the surprise within the story. …. Oh screw it….

Angstkid : What? Its not like the readers…..wait… people are reading this. They know of my.. life! They know of my life with Orochimaru!!!1

Kunoichi: Um.. Yeah pretty much…

Angstkid: I think I'll go change my name to Emokid now…

-Angstkid signed off

Kunoichi: EMO KIDS DON'T GET PRESENTS FROM SANTA KAGE!

Loudmouthmama: You believe in Santa Kage?

Kunoichi: Yep ever since he promised me a digital camera last week.

M.O.Pman: You do know that Naruto is Santa Kage, right?

Kunoichi : Of course! But remember whose the authoress of this story?

M.O.Pman: Oh , right! We'll Anko and I could sure use a bigger house…

Kunoichi: OH SWEET HOKAGE YOU GOT HERE PREGNANT!!

Loudmouthmama:….

M.O.Pman:…..

Mr.Wonderful: Eww…. Your pregnant …..Anko…that's….wait….Anko's like my daughter…. KAKASHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!

-Mr.Wonderful signed off-

M.O.Pman: Oh shi--

-M.O.Pman lost connection-

Loudmouthmama: Oh great, this is what you get when you tell a teenage girl that isn't even a junior in high school that you need a bigger house. Kunoichi…this is your fault…

Kunoichi: No way! This is not my fault! I soooooo had nothing to do with this situation!

Loudmouthmama: Yes you do twit! My husband is going to get killed by a Sannin!! Remember!

Kunoichi: Oh yeah I got to help well, um… I guess I better do it fast since the story is already going of track.

_[ So the Kunoichi made an invisible forcefeild around Orochimaru and Kakashi so if they go in a 100 meters near one another they will be pushed away gentle, the only reason why they will be pushed away gently is due to an un named pregnant lady being in their presence , conveniently most of the times. Hmmm, I wonder who could it be…?  _

Kunoichi: Happy?

Loudmouthmama: ……… Yeah.

Kunoichi : The keys to your mansion will be in your Christmas stocking. Merry Christmas!!

_Kunoichi leaves the chat_

Loudmouthmama: Wait…. If the authoress fix everything then where are they?

[_Hundreds of miles away Kakashi: Leave me alone Orochimaru!_

_Orochimaru: When you leave my Anko alone!_

-Mr.Wonderful timed out-

-Loudmouthmama signed out-

End Of Episode 1

Kunoichi here! Hi folks! Well, as you saw I placed myself in the chat, I did so much damage… any way chapter two will be due out by…next week or sooner! The most chapter s this story, or any of the Online Series will have in chapter s is two or three. After this one I have 3 more ideas, crap I'm running dry on ideas. If you want to share any ideas feel free to give me an email about it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 : Here comes Santa Kage!

to see list of characters view chapter one.

-RasenRamen101 signed in-

-ShyRamenGirl signed on-

RasenRamen101: Ok, so the people that wants money is.. Everyone in the village. Those that want love is… everyone who is a main character and or supporting character. Oh Ms. Kage

ShyRamenGirl: Ms. Kage, reporting for duty!

RasenRamen101: Can I please have a chart of all the couples that is in the leaf village for the main characters, and supporting please my love.

ShyRamenGirl: Okay, well there is: KakaxAnko , NaruxHina, ShikaxTema, AsuxKure, KonoxMooeg not much JaraixTsuna . And the case with NejixTenten is so complex.

RasenRamen101: Kakashi and Anko will get a crib, and mini van.

ShyRamenGirl: A mini van? When in the hell are we?!

RasenRamen101: You know what.. I don't know….I just don't know, I mean we're suppose to be in ancient Japan, yet its-its just too modern.

ShyRamenGirl: So what are we going to get?

RasenRamen101: Well, we are going to get…. Erm.. …ahhh….a um….. Ever lasting supply of love!

ShyRamenGirl: Aweee! That's so sweet, and you were almost going to get kicked out of the Hyuuga household.

RasenRamen101: Shikamaru and Temari gets, a month with no missions and to go to the Land Of O.P.V.R.

ShyRamenGirl: What's? O.P.V.R?

RasenRamen101: Over Priced Vacation Resort.

ShyRamenGirl: I wanted to go their for a second but I doubt my B-Ya- Ku-Gan Card can do so much .

RasenRamen101: You've been watching that Byakugan commercial again haven't you?

ShyRamenGirl: Yeah, while you ate your ramen.

RasenRamen101: Touché ,well for Asuma and Kurenai, let's just get them a bigger house, something tells me in a future online series story they will need it…

ShyRamenGirl: Ok… spacey…

RasenRamne101: Konohamaru and Mooegi, the new group on the leaf side, 10 year olds in love, OMG! This is like an episode in Card Captors!

ShyRamenGirl: No, not an episode, practically a season, the love between Li and Sakura… just beautiful .

RasenRamen101: Whoa, you scared me, for a second I though you were talking about Sakura Haruno. LOL

ShyRamenGirl: XD

RasenRamen101: Okay, let's finish this up, the kids will get… a shopping spree at Ninjas R Us. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya, do they have a love life? Well, I guess the pervy sage gets …whoa…..what ever that may be I'm sure it will be to big for this rating of this story. Any ways, Neji and Tenten will get, the blazing, gentle power of youth! Ok… now SEND! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

ShyRamenGirl: Ok, so you send them through the computer then it digitalizes and materializes to real forms of whatever it may be?

RasenRamen101: Yup , pretty much .

ShyRamenGirl: Well, now that our work is done, what am I really going to get for Christmas ?

RasenRamen101: Well,, besides money , and love, an all expenses paid trip to the Bahamas tomorrow night, a big hug and kiss when I get of the computer!

ShyRamenGirl: Aww.

-RasenRamen101 signed out-

-ShyRamenGirl signed out-

_**The Next Day ….**_

M.O.Pman: Hey it came! The maverick of a ninja made it really happen.

Loudmouthmama: A mansion, a crib, for you-know-who, and a mini-van.. Honey how does a mini-van…

M.O.Pman: Um, babe, lets' just enjoy this Christmas.

-M.O.Pman signed out-

-Loudmouthmama signed out-

[_-beep- I am sorry but the soon to be Uzumaki family is not here at the moment, press 1 to record a short message, press 2 to leave an appointment time, press 3 if you would like this phone to self- destruct. You have pressed number 4.. I am sorry but there is no action for number 4 good bye. BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMBBBBB!_

-La-Z-boy actually signed on-

- SandShojo signed on- [Temari

SandShojo: Look, your going to sleep unless you have to do something, so come over here and spend the day.

La-Z-boy: Oh thank you! I really didn't want to type more than what I had to. See you soon!

-SandShojo signed out-

-La-Z-Boy signed out-

-Saruking signed on-

-Blazeyedgirl signed on-

Saruking: Coming!

Blazeyedgirl: K!

-both signed out-

-Lil' Kage signed in-

-LeafHime signed in-

Lil' Kage: Does anyone else thinks this is in the least bit some what like Card Captors?!

LeafHime: Yeah, with the whole Li and Sakura thing.

Lil' Kage: Whoa, you almost scared me I though you where about to say the Naruto world's Sakura… Any way I'm coming to your house today, I'll see you soon.

LeafHime: Okay, bye.

-Lil' kage signed out-

-LeafHime signed out-

-HotHokage signed in -

-PervySage signed in-

HotHokage: Jiraiya you are so flaming dead when I see you, starting rumors about us being together!

-HotHokage signed out-

PervySage: Oh crap, well, I better run to Orochi's place.

-PervySage signed out-

-Excellent360 signed on-

-WeaponChick signed on-

Excellent360: You know , we aren't together…

WeaponChick: But we are conveniently in the same room, right next to one another ….

Excellent360: Both of us underneath the missile toe……..

WeaponChick: Just for the hell of it…

Excellent360: Yeah….

-Excellent360 signed off-

-WeaponChick signed off-

Kunoichi has signed on

Kunoichi: Well: This is the end of the chapter, in stead of making my own special to end this story, I've decided to just go in the msn chat room, so everyone had an either funny, OD, or happy romantic ending. This was story number 4, if you haven't seen 1 through 3, don't sweat it, you can always watch them any time. Thanks for reading, please review. The Online Series will continue! Also, even if your not a member on fan fiction you can still comment on this story. KUNOICHI OUT!

Kunoichi signed out


End file.
